Drink Me
by ThatsThePoint
Summary: Algo entre ellos cambió ese día...


_Primer fanfic que publico en esta página, aunque no el primero que escribo. _

_Debo confesar que jamás había emparejado KandaxLenalee antes (de hecho prefiero AllenxLenalee) pero después de leer el capítulo 208 del manga la pareja se me hizo hasta posible, incluso Kanda me agradó mucho más. La historia es bastante larga así que califica más como un long-shot. Espero que la disfruten y se agradecen de antemano las críticas ;)_

_Lamentablemente los personajes y la historia de D-Gray Man no me pertenecen. Solo mi complicada imaginación. _

* * *

**DRINK ME**

"_Me parece que…te has vuelto bastante fea"_

Lenalee suspiró mientras se observaba en el espejo fijándose en todas las heridas de su rostro. La enfermera le había quitado hace unos minutos el parche de su mejilla derecha. El corte era un poco profundo así que esperaba que no quedara cicatriz en el futuro. Aún así la hinchazón apenas había bajado. Por lo menos los rasguños en su frente y en su labio no eran tan graves. Pero sí, a simple vista Kanda tenía razón.

"_Tu cara está toda hinchada y golpeada. Debes haber perdido la razón y comenzaste a llorar como siempre huh" _

_Excepto quizás en eso último_, recordó molesta. A pesar de que trataba de convencerse de lo contrario no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que Kanda había cambiado desde que Allen le ayudo a escapar junto a Alma. Con el paso de los meses muchos en el cuartel comenzaron a especular que quizás había muerto, incluso ella. Tiempo después Lavi y Bookman también desaparecieron y Allen…Allen había elegido a los Noah.

A raíz de aquello Lenalee había estado realmente deprimida. Una de sus peores pesadillas se estaba volviendo realidad. Estaba perdiendo a sus compañeros más cercanos, sus amigos, aquellos a quienes consideraba su familia. Cada noche se desvelaba pensando en ellos, suplicando que estuvieran a salvo. Ansiando que llegara el día en que todos volvieran a estar reunidos. Se detestaba por ser tan débil y tener pensamientos tan pesimistas. Al menos Kanda había regresado. Y ahora como hombre libre había escogido volver a convertirse en exorcista. Si la inocencia jamás se hubiera cristalizado quizás entonces no habría podido…

No podía ser ¿Acaso se estaba sonrojando por lo que había sucedido minutos atrás?

"_Espera Kanda. ¿Es…está bien? ¡Has…has estado atado a la Orden mucho más tiempo que el resto de nosotros! ¡¿No es así?! La Orden que tomó tu pasado y las personas que amas. No podrás volver a huir otra vez. Nunca. Nunca. Finalmente a pesar de que por fin fuiste libre…"_

Recordaba perfectamente que las manos de Kanda eran obviamente más grandes, ásperas y estaban maltratadas fruto de todos los años de entrenamiento con Mugen. En todos los años que se conocían jamás habían tenido tanto contacto físico por eso le había sorprendido la manera en que él había tomado sus manos entre las suyas, observando como si nada la inocencia transformándose a un estado líquido.

"_No te enojes"_

Nadie jamás pensó que Yu Kanda bebería la inocencia directamente desde la mano de Lenalee, sobretodo en presencia de su mismísimo hermano. Lenalee aún podía recordar la sensación de los cálidos labios de Kanda sobre su piel. La forma en que había mantenido su otra mano entre la suya, apretándola levemente. Pero sobre todo jamás olvidaría su mirada. Kanda no había dejado de mirarla ni un segundo hasta que bebió la inocencia completamente. Sus ojos delataban claramente atrevimiento. Después de todo ¿Quién sería capaz de tocar a Lenalee delante del mismísimo Komui?

La joven exorcista estaba segura de que había escuchado a Marie decir "Al _menos sabemos que tiene un valor admirable_". Después de eso unas enfermeras tuvieron que llevarse a un delirante y lleno de sarpullido Bak Chang a la enfermería, mientras este no paraba de decir "_Las bellas manos de Lenalee...y su pureza…_"

Cuando Kanda había terminado de obtener su nueva inocencia, sorprendentemente y con un tono de voz muy pacífico Komui lo había citado a su oficina en la central Europea. Por suerte Marie se dio cuenta a tiempo ya fueron necesarios cinco hombres para quitarle el arma que nadie sabía de dónde había sacado. Lo trasladaron a otra habitación en medio de gritos, llanto y pataletas "_La hermosas manos de Lenalee_" "_Traidor_", "_Reeveeeer, activa a Komurin V…de Venganzaaaaa, mi preciosa Lenaleeee" _hasta que finalmente optaron por sedarlo.

Sus rodillas volvieron a flaquear como en aquel momento. Eso había sido tan…no él. Seguramente lo había hecho a propósito solo para molestar a su hermano, eso sí parecía como algo que él haría. Pero entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa y…? ¡Oh cielos! ¿Cuándo su corazón había comenzado a latir tan rápido?

Cuando volvió al cuarto que le habían prestado vio que Marie se encontraba adentro esperándola para redactar el informe de la última misión que tuvieron en Francia. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba concentrarse. Por suerte él parecía no haber notado nada raro, o al menos eso creía ella.

De los nueve años que llevaba conociendo a Kanda jamás se había sentido así respecto a él. Cuando eran niños ella solía preguntarle muchas cosas para conocerlo pero él apenas le respondía. Recordaba perfectamente la vez que le había preguntado cómo debía llamarle. Fue una de las únicas preguntas que le respondió y ella fue de las primeras que se enteró que jamás y bajo ninguna circunstancia debía llamarlo Yu. Lamentablemente muchos nuevos exorcistas no corrieron tan buena suerte al tratar de ser amables, sobre todo Lavi. Poco a poco fue entendiéndolo a su manera. Para tratar a Kanda lo mejor era no hablarle mucho, dejarlo entrenar, meditar y sobre todo no forzarlo a socializar y darle su espacio. Eso le funcionó bastante bien todos esos años. Las únicas veces que se había visto obligada a pasar tiempo con él era durante ciertas misiones o cuando Lvellie visitaba el cuartel. En esas ocasiones no importaba donde Kanda estuviera ella siempre inventaba alguna excusa para estar cerca de él.

"_Me gusta meditar", "¿Puedo verte entrenar?", "¿Te importa si ceno contigo?", "Te ayudaré a llevar esos libros a la biblioteca",_ excusa tras excusa él jamás rechazó su presencia, pero siempre se aseguraba de recordarle que tarde o temprano tendría que superar su temor y acostumbrarse a la presencia del hombre a quien temía. Así Kanda de a poco fue aceptándola aunque no lo suficiente como para entablar conversación o ayudarla en ciertas tareas del cuartel. Pero eso no era un problema para ella pues era sabido por todo el personal que era la única capaz de persuadirlo, ya fuera a gritos o con un poco de violencia.

Un portazo la hizo saltar del sillón. Al parecer se había quedado dormida pues Marie no estaba por ninguna parte y Kanda se encontraba junto a la puerta.

- Marie me dijo que esperara aquí ¿Dónde está?—ni siquiera hizo el menor esfuerzo en disculparse por haberla despertado.

- No sé si te diste cuenta pero estaba dormida. Quizás está entregándole el reporte a mí hermano.

- Tch—Kanda se sentó en el sillón junto a ella. – ¿Qué?—le dijo a Lenalee bruscamente cuando notó su mirada.

- ¿Dónde estabas? No te vi en la enfermería.

- Lvellie—contestó volviendo su mirada al frente—Quería información sobre Allen Walker.

- Tú no sabes nada sobre él ¿Cierto? ¿No…no te dijo nada antes de que…?—Siempre que recordaba a Allen no podía evitar las lágrimas. Y sabía que Kanda detestaba que llorara todo el tiempo.

- No.

- Es solo que. Yo no hice nada para evitar que él se fuera…me paralicé, y no le dije nada cuando debí haberlo hecho. Y ahora Lavi y Bookman…

- Sabes que detesto que hagas eso.

- Lo…lo siento.

Lenalee se dio cuenta de que las mangas de la camisa de Kanda estaban arremangadas aún con manchas de sangre frescas. Las marcas de su inocencia destacaban en sus brazos, se veía tan doloroso como cuando experimentó la evolución de su propia inocencia en sus piernas. Le tocó suavemente la marca del brazo izquierdo Kanda reaccionó de inmediato a su tacto y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Tuviste problemas con la sincronización?

- En lo absoluto.

- Perdón por haber intervenido. Solo quería que estuvieras seguro de la decisión que tomabas.

- Tch…siento…haberte incomodado—Kanda la miró de reojo. Lenalee le había puesto una mano en la frente— ¡¿Qué haces?!—chilló.

- ¿Kanda seguro que te sientes bien? Nunca me habías pedido perdón antes, normalmente eres muy egoísta.

- ¡Como quieras, solo quería aclararte que lo hice para divertirme con Komui y tu acosador!

- Pues creo que no todos están acostumbrados a tu sentido del humor Kanda, principalmente porque no tienes ninguno.

- ¡Oi…!

- Espera… ¡¿Dijiste acosador?!—Sin medir su fuerza Lenalee lo había agarrado por un mechón de pelo.

- ¡No toques mi cabello mujer!

- ¡Dime quien es el acosador!

- ¡Deja de chillar!—Ambos forcejearon un rato hasta que se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando. Una sensación muy familiar recorrió la espalda de Lenalee.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

- Kanda ¿Por qué decidiste volver?

- Hay algo pendiente que tengo que hacer.

- ¿Ese algo tiene que ver con tu cambio de actitud tan repentino?—Ninguno de los dos se habían separado. De hecho ahora Kanda la tenía sujetada de las manos y se encontraban en una situación muy similar a la de horas atrás.

- No he cambiado.

- Antes no eras tan confiado. Antes jamás me habrías tocado, mucho menos me habrías dejado estar así de cerca de ti. —Esta vez fue Kanda quien se sonrojó.

- Solo te estaba fastidiando, con lo fácil que explotas…

Kanda se quedó en silencio de inmediato. Lenalee estaba de rodillas junto a él, había apoyado su frente delicadamente en su hombro, y sus manos, que él aún no soltaba se aferraban con fuerza a su camisa.

- Me alegro de que hayas regresado. —esta vez ella no lloró. Algo que él agradecía porque así la situación no sería más incómoda aún. —Hasta llegué a pensar que habías muerto.

- Tch—Kanda no tenía recuerdos de alguien abrazándolo, menos aún una chica. Así que por qué se lo permitía a Lenalee quizás nunca lo sabría, pero era a la única persona de la Orden que le había permitido mucho más que a otros.

Ella suspiró aliviada. Definitivamente estaba en lo cierto, la presencia de Kanda significaba seguridad, por muy incómodo que fuera el momento. Cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta para su sorpresa que él también la estaba observando.

- Al fin tu cara está perdiendo la hinchazón. No había sido una vista muy agradable.

De alguna forma estaban más cerca, sus narices casi tocándose, sus ojos jamás dejando los del otro. Y Lenalee al igual que él, jamás entendería de dónde sacó el valor, solo supo, con un rápido y tímido roce, que los labios de Kanda al contrario de sus manos eran muy suaves. Solo esos dos segundos bastaron para que la exorcista, en vez de las muchas veces que había enrojecido en el día, ahora estuviera completamente pálida. Pero no se detuvo, y lo volvió a intentar. Esta vez no fue un simple contacto. Quiso experimentar más en lo que era su primer beso, aunque fuera bastante torpe, pero se detuvo de golpe al notar que él no le correspondía. Kanda desvió la mirada y parecía más enfadado de lo que había estado en su vida. Consciente de lo que acababa de hacer Lenalee se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada:

- ¡Lo siento mucho Kanda, de verdad no sé porqué lo hice! Solo te estaba fastidiando, con lo que fácil que explotas…—dijo intentando sonreír para intentar enmendar lo que había hecho. Y entonces lo vio; aquella mirada que hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera tan frágil. Tras dejar escapar un bufido, y mirándola burlonamente la tomó por el mentón:

- Además de ser una llorona…hablas demasiado.

- ¡Pero qué demonios…!

- No te enojes.

Kanda acercó sus labios a los de Lenalee rozándolos a propósito, disfrutando al ver como ella se lamía los suyos esperando con ansias el contacto. Debía admitir que le gustaba la sensación de control que tenía sobre la exorcista. Y no tenía problemas ignorando que era la hermana de Komui, de hecho eso lo hacía todo más emocionante. Tan emocionante que no se dio ni cuenta de que le estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

- Kan…Kanda—la voz de Lenalee apenas era un susurro. Había incluso cerrado los ojos esperando que la besara de una maldita vez.

Y así lo hizo. La atrajo por las muñecas y esta vez sí comenzó a besarla. Jamás pensó que los labios de Lenalee se sentirían tan bien contra los suyos, así que ahora que había atravesado aquella barrera entre ambos se permitió disfrutarlo lo más que pudo, besándola lentamente dejando que ambos pudieran conocerse más allá de lo que se habían permitido en sus años en la Orden.

Lenalee estaba aterrada. Aterrada porque sabía que estaba mal que estuviera besando a su compañero, aterrada por lo que pensaría su hermano si la viera en ese momento, y aterrada por lo que debería enfrentar una vez que todo terminara. Pero cuando sintió como las manos de él la soltaban y se posaban en su espalda apretándola contra su cuerpo olvidó todo. Al sentir la lengua del exorcista lamer sensualmente su labio pidiendo entrada a su boca inconscientemente intentó apartarse por el atrevimiento. Kanda rompió el beso y Lenalee se maldijo por que ya estaba añorando nuevamente el contacto.

- Tch, sabía que eras cobarde…

Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, y aprovechando su sorpresa fue ella quien le metió la lengua en la boca. Kanda respondió gustoso usando la suya para explorar cuanto rincón pudiera e intensificando aún más el contacto. Las piernas comenzaban a dolerle así que se sentó en su regazo.

- Oi…

Sabía que él le estaba advirtiendo que se detuviera, sobre todo cuando comenzó a repartir besos a lo largo de su cuello y detrás de su oreja. Y entonces lo escuchó, un suave gemido. Ja, había encontrado el punto débil de Yu Kanda. Pero ella ya no se sentía capaz de parar, porque se sentía bien y ambos lo sabían. Todo lo que hacían en ese momento se sentía demasiado bien como para detenerse.

- Mi hermano te matará.

- Que lo intente.

Volvieron a apoderarse de los labios del otro. Lenalee acariciándole la nuca con una mano y el pecho con la otra, mientras que Kanda a la vez que subía lentamente su mano por su muslo ahora descendía con mordiscos hasta su cuello para vengarse por lo de hace un rato. El payback siempre era lo mejor. El solo sentir como la respiración se le aceleraba, como sus manos se aferraban a su piel mientras succionaba la piel de su cuello. Llegó un momento en que no pudieron contenerse más, Lenalee cambió su posición para aprisionarlo de frente con sus piernas mientras Kanda subía su mano peligrosamente desde su muslo hacia su cintura con un objetivo mucho más superior. Y entonces Lenalee sintió algo que la hizo reaccionar. Algo y la voz de Marie, seguido del golpe de sus nudillos contra la puerta.

- ¿Lenalee, puedo pasar?—Ambos se separaron y volvieron a sus posiciones tratando de disimular lo recién ocurrido.

- Maldito Noise—susurró molesto el exorcista mientras colocaba un brazo sobre su regazo e intentaba relajarse.

- Claro Marie pasa—dijo ella dándole un último arreglo a su falda.

- Con que has llegado ¿Qué tal el interrogatorio de Lvellie?

- Tch, al fin llegas.

- Encontrar los calabozos fue un lío. Lenalee tu hermano ha despertado.

- Que…que bueno—Lenalee estaba agradecida de que su hermano no despertó mucho antes.

- Bueno ¿De qué querías hablarme?

- Necesito un favor.

- ¿Uh?—Lenalee miró a Kanda sin comprender— ¿Sucede algo?

- Solo se lo iba a pedir a Marie pero ya que estás aquí—ni siquiera la miraba—Partiré en un par de horas.

- ¡¿Qué?!—Lenalee se puso de pie de un salto.

- Hay algo que tengo que hacer Marie, así que necesito que me respaldes con Komui y Lvellie.

- Por supuesto que lo haré, y estoy seguro de que Lenalee me apoyará sin dudarlo. Sé que será imposible detenerte, y no está de más decir que tengas cuidado.

- Pero Kanda…acabas de llegar, no has entrenado lo suficiente con tu inocencia ahora que se ha cristalizado.

- Mientras más pronto parta mejor—volteó a verla.

- Está bien. No diremos nada.

Kanda se sorprendió por el abrupto cambió de actitud de Lenalee. Hace tan solo unos minutos ella le había mostrado un lado que estaba seguro nadie conocía y que Komui jamás debería conocer. Pero eso le gustaba, siempre pensó que estaría intimidada por él, al parecer se había equivocado.

- Perfecto—Marie se dirigió a la puerta—Averiguaré donde se encuentra Lvellie, ah y Kanda…No vuelvas a desaparecer. Ahora eres mucho más agradable, hasta sonríes.

Cuando Marie salió de la habitación dejándolos nuevamente solos ambos miraron en dirección contraria. Kanda hacia la pared y Lenalee hacia el suelo.

- Lo traeré de vuelta—se puso de pie dándole la espalda.

Sonrió agradecida por el nuevo Kanda que había regresado y muy avergonzada aún por lo ocurrido hace poco.

- Yo…quería decirte que…

- Déjalo para cuando todo esto termine—la miró con una sonrisa burlona—si es que tenemos tiempo de hablar. —Le indicó con el dedo el moretón que se le estaba empezando a formar en el cuello.

Antes de salir de la habitación se dio media vuelta observando a la chica que seguía petrificada en su lugar sonrojada hasta las orejas.

- Esta Lenalee me gusta más. —Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí sonrió satisfecho. Marie estaba a un lado apoyado contra la pared observándolo divertidamente.

- Komui te va a matar.—Marie señaló con sus dedos uno de sus audífonos. Por supuesto que había escuchado todo.

- ¿Cuánto llevas perdiendo el tiempo?—A Marie no le sorprendía tanto que Kanda no pareciera molesto.

- Lo suficiente. ¿Por qué crees que pregunté antes de entrar?

_**FIN**_


End file.
